Requiem pour des fous
by Maraudeurs Powerr
Summary: Ellie termine sa dernière année chez les serdaigles. Ellie est légèrement allergique aux changements... Mais lorsque sa soeur commence à sortir avec l'un des maraudeurs il faut bien s'adapter, non ? Car tout le monde sait qu'un maraudeur ne suit jamais le règlement, quitte à tout chambouler...
1. Trahison

_Hellooooo !_

_Bon voilà, après plusieurs années de lecture de fics, je me lance ! Je vous préviens tout de suite que c'est du délire à 200% et que j'ai peut-être un humour un peu spécial ^^ Je préfère prévenir hein, histoire que vous ne soyez pas trop surpris en lisant les conneries que j'écris ! Il est aussi possible que j'aie laissé traîner quelques fautes (mea culpa). _

_Voilà je vous laisse lire et j'attends avec impatience vos critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises, je prends tout et puis ça me permettra de m'améliorer) xD_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

_SCOOP : LE célèbre SIRIUS BLACK AJOUTE UNE NOUVELLE CONQUÊTE à SA LISTE (déjà bien longue)_

_ Mes chères compatriotes féminines de Poudlard, préparez vos mouchoirs, car la nouvelle vient de tomber. Après plusieurs mois de célibat, nous avons la confirmation que le beau (et très sexy) Sirius Black vient de rejoindre à nouveau le clan des hommes casés. La petite chanceuse n'est autre que Ruby Graham, jolie serdaigle de septième année, qui a déjà à son tableau de chasse des élèves tels que Dirk Cresswell, Tom Collins, Jacob Newin ou même le très beau James Potter. Après plusieurs demandes répétées, celle-ci n'a pas daigné nous confirmer l'affaire et s'est même dite offusquée qu'on ne veuille pas la laisser tranquille._

_ Fort heureusement pour nous, l'une de nos journalistes, la désormais réputée Rita Skeeter, a des yeux et des oreilles partout. Elle nous confie donc ce dont elle a été témoin dans une certaine pièce très fréquentée de notre école de sorcellerie préférée_

_**Mary, votre dévouée rédactrice en chef :** Bonjour Rita et merci de bien vouloir nous accorder cet entretien. _

_**Rita** : Mais de rien, Mary ! C'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir partager mes connaissances sur les Maraudeurs avec les lectrices de la gazette. _

_**Mary** : Alors, rentrons dans le vif du sujet ! Sirius Black, Ruby Graham... Mythe ou réalité ?_

_**Rita** : Eh bien, j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit la réalité, au risque de faire exploser les ventes de mouchoirs pour le mois de mai. Je les ai vus comme je vous vois en ce moment même._

_**Mary** : Vous allez en faire des malheureuses._

_**Rita** : Je le crains Mary, je le crains. Surtout quand on sait dans quelle position je les ai surpris... _

_**Mary** : Là, vous éveillez ma curiosité Rita. Racontez-nous tout !_

_**Rita** : Alors voila, j'étais à la bibliothèque en train de faire tranquillement une dissertation sur les animagi et les lois qui les entourent quand un bruit étrange est venu du rayon métamorphose. Animée par mon devoir de future journaliste professionnelle, j'ai donc bien évidemment été voir ce qu'il se passait. Après tout, un élève allergique à la poussière aurait très bien pu faire une crise d'asthme en ouvrant un des livres, quand on sait que cette partie de la bibliothèque n'a pas été nettoyée depuis les années 1940. Bref, je suis allée voir innocemment en ne m'attendant pas du tout à tomber sur une scène de ce genre. _

_**Mary** : Olala je n'en peux plus de ce suspens !_

_**Rita** : Donc, je disais que je me suis approchée des bruits étranges. Et là, mesdemoiselles ! Sirius Black et Ruby Graham étaient en pleine action dans un recoin, entre les rayons métamorphose de cycle 1 et 2. _

_**Mary** : Non !_

_**Rita** : Si ! Comme ça, dans un lieu public où n'importe quelle âme innocente venue chercher un manuel de métamorphose serait tombée sur une scène interdite aux mineurs. _

_**Mary** : Des détails ! Des détails !_

_**Rita** : Heu... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, des 1eres années pourraient tomber sur cet article et en être choqués._

_**Mary** : Oh ! Je... oui c'est vrai... _

_**Rita** : Bref, je les ai laissés à leur petite affaire et je suis venue tout vous raconter. Voilà l'histoire. _

_**Mary** : Ça alors ! Qui aurait cru que Sirius Black faisait partie de la secte des exhibitionnistes ?_

_**Rita** : Je ne suis pas experte en la matière, mais je vous rappelle qu'il a déjà été surpris dans la salle de potions, de métamorphoses, le couloir Est du 2e étage, les toilettes des filles du 3e..._

_**Mary** : Oui je sais, c'était juste une question rhétorique. _

_**Rita** : Vous connaissez la signification de ce mot, Mary ?_

_**Mary** : Je... Le propos n'est pas là, Rita. Vous nous avez tout dit ?_

_**Rita** : Oui, je..._

_**Mary** : L'interview est donc terminée, merci beaucoup et adieu. _

_ Voilà mes amies, à présent vous connaissez tout des penchants spéciaux de Sirius Black pour les lieux fréquentés. C'est peut-être quelque chose que sa future petite amie devra prendre en compte et je publierai d'ailleurs très prochainement un article sur cette activité très tendance de faire l'amour dans des lieux insolites. _

_Votre dévouée Mary Schwartz, _

_rédactrice en chef et présidente du fan-club officiel des maraudeurs. _

Bordel, depuis quand je lis ce torchon, moi ? Je referme la gazette et la glisse vers Edward, attendant une réaction qui ne tarde pas à arriver.

**- QUOI ?** s'écrie-t-il et je vois plusieurs têtes se tourner vers nous. **Où est cette sale petite traîtresse ?**

Ladite traîtresse s'avance vers nous, l'air à moitié endormi et l'oreiller encore dessiné sur sa joue. Ou au vu des récentes révélations, peut être qu'elle a juste croisé Black dans le couloir et que cette trace sur sa joue est celle du mur de la salle de sortilèges ? Ou du bureau. Bref, je ne préfère même pas imaginer la scène, je l'ai déjà trouvée beaucoup trop de fois dans des positions compromettantes et merci je ne tiens pas à refaire des cauchemars.

La petite cachottière s'affale sur le banc face à nous et se sert une tasse de thé sans remarquer tous les regards noirs et les insultes qui l'ont suivie jusqu'à la table des serdaigles. Quelle petite peste quand même ! Sept ans que je suis à Poudlard et que j'échafaude toutes sortes de plans pour que ma sœur réussisse enfin à sortir avec le sexy Black et elle ne me met même pas dans la confidence !

Je sors mon regard le plus noir et attends qu'elle daigne lever les yeux vers moi. Bien entendu quand on la connaît bien, on sait qu'elle n'est pas très opérationnelle avant d'avoir bu son deuxième thé, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur patiente.

Heureusement que mon Edward est là ! Bizarre qu'il n'ait pas déjà réagi, d'ailleurs... je lui donne un léger coup de coude dans les côtes et lui désigne ma sœur aînée d'un mouvement de tête. Lâche ? Moi ? Jamais ! Mais j'aime tellement quand il se met en colère mon Eddie-chou.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?** Demande-t-il agressivement.

Ruby lève enfin la tête et nous lance un regard interrogateur, presque innocent. Un peu plus et j'y croirais. Edward lui balance la gazette où elle fait la couverture dans un (très mauvais) photomontage avec Black et je la vois froncer les sourcils puis jeter un œil à la table des gryffondors. Black et ses potes lui lancent un sourire goguenard avant que son petit ami officiel ne lui envoie un baiser qu'elle fait mine d'attraper avec un air béat sur le visage.

Nom de Dieu ! Je vais en vomir mon porridge ! Tant de guimauve de bon matin, ce n'est décidément pas bon pour moi. La traîtresse se retourne vers nous avec un sourire qu'elle cache bien vite derrière une façade gênée.

- **Edward, sœurette chérie...** commence-t-elle avec une voix tremblante.

**- Pas de ça avec nous !** la coupe mon meilleur ami. **Je veux juste savoir trois choses : depuis quand ? Comment ? Et bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que nous – tes seuls amis dans cette école je te le rappelle – sommes les derniers au courant ?**

Car oui, ma chère sœur fait partie de ces filles trop jolies et comment dire... superficielles, que les autres filles adorent détester. Du coup, la pauvre est obligée de traîner avec sa petite sœur et ses amis. Vous me direz alors : mais Bon Dieu qu'est ce qu'elle fiche encore à Poudlard alors qu'elle a un an de plus que moi ?

Hé bien c'est simple, c'est la première élève depuis douze ans à avoir été recalée aux ASPICS !

Oui, je sais c'est la honte pour elle ! À se demander ce qu'a foutu le choixpeau en l'envoyant à serdaigle, réputé pour être une maison d'intellos...

Bon, mes amis ne sont pas nombreux non plus vu qu'ils se résument principalement à Edward et de temps en temps Dorcas, une fille de notre dortoir plutôt sympa. Mais moi au moins, je n'ai aucun problème relationnel. Non. Je suis juste maladivement allergique aux changements.

Par exemple, depuis la première année, je me réveille à 7 h. Je me douche ensuite d 12 et je prends mon petit déjeuner dans la grande sall 20.

Depuis la première année, Edward m'attend dans la grande salle à notre place avec une tasse de thé et du porridge juste tiède. Environ 5 minutes plus tard, Ruby arrive et s'installe à la place que nous lui avons gardée.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous rejoignons chacun notre cours respectif et nous nous retrouvons à 12 h 10 précises dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. À notre place !

Voilà. Toute la journée est réglée ainsi et il n'y a donc pas de place pour une personne en plus qui dérangerait tout notre emploi du temps ! Et ça vaut également pour les petits amis éventuels. Le mien a compris depuis longtemps qu'il n'a absolument pas le droit de déjeuner avec moi sous peine de toutes sortes de privations d'ordre sexuel ou autre. Oui, je marche assez souvent au chantage. C'est mal. Très mal.

Mais toutes ces lois ne valent pas pour le grand Sirius Black, je le sais très bien. Depuis que Ruby nous parle de lui, de ce qu'ils feraient s'ils étaient en couple un jour, des positions qu'ils testeraient et blablabla... je sais que je vais devoir employer les grands moyens pour ne pas qu'il ruine sept années de réglementation acharnée.

Bordel, et s'il arrive à se caser dans _MON_ agenda ? Et si ses potes qui ne respectent jamais rien se ramènent eux aussi ?

**- Calmez-vous tous les deux**, murmure Ruby alors qu'elle me voit commencer à prendre ma tête dans mes mains, tout en me balançant sur mon banc, signe que je ne suis pas loin de la crise de nerfs. **On pourrait aller en parler dans un endroit plus calme...**

**- Genre la bibliothèque ?** ironise Edward. **J'espère au moins que tu as effacé les traces derrière toi, parce que sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de boycotter le rayon métamorphose de 1er cycle.**

**- Depuis quand tu as besoin d'aller lire les bouquins des 1ere année ?** Je lui demande en ricanant.

**- On ne sait jamais ! **Élude-t-il avec un geste de la main. **Et puis pense à ces pauvres enfants qui auraient pu te surprendre et ne jamais pouvoir effacer de leurs esprits l'image de toi nue avec Black**, reprend-il en tournant à nouveau son regard vers ma sœur.

**- Je n'étais pas nue !** proteste-t-elle.** Et puis je ne pense pas que le fait de me voir nue soit vraiment traumatisant, au contraire. La première femme que le petit aurait vue a un corps parfait.**

**- Je vais vomir**, je dis, dégoûtée.

**- Moi aussi Ellie, moi aussi**, ajoute mon ami avec une grimace de pure horreur.

**- Ton avis ne compte évidemment pas étant donné que tu es gay**, expose Ruby avec un regard vexé.

Ne jamais la critiquer sur son physique. Jamais. Qui c'est qui va devoir lui répéter qu'elle est magnifique, que ses seins son parfaits et que je rêve d'avoir les mêmes cuisses fuselées qu'elle ? Qui ? C'est Ellie, pardi !

Tout ça va encore complètement décaler mon emploi du temps...

**- Excuse-moi ma chérie, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je ne sais pas reconnaître une jolie fille quand j'en vois une.**

**- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?** Demande-t-elle, menaçante.

**- Rien ! Ça veut rien dire du tout,** je les coupe en souriant.** Tu es très belle et tu le sais bien.**

Je lance un regard noir à mon soi-disant meilleur ami et lui fais comprendre de cesser tout de suite cette stupide guéguerre. Le fait est qu'il y a quelques mois, Edward était complètement fou d'un type de sixième année, Ethan. Évidemment, ma sœur l'a voulu aussi sans savoir qu'il est de notoriété publique qu'Ethan est totalement et irrémédiablement gay lui aussi.

En même temps, un type aussi beau sexy, séduisant et musclé, ne pouvait qu'être gay...

Bref, il l'a eu et pas elle. Depuis, je décèle une certaine rancœur entre ces deux-là.

Ne jamais voler à Ruby quelque chose/quelqu'un qu'elle désire. Jamais. Les ex de Sirius l'ont d'ailleurs bien compris. On ne compte même plus les pauvres filles qui ont fini chauves ou couvertes de furoncles...

**- Il est presque 7 h 45**, je fais remarquer. **On pourrait peut-être parler de ça sur le chemin, non ?**

Je n'attends même pas que l'un des deux daigne arrêter leur petit duel de regard qui s'éternise et me lève en attrapant mon sac. Finalement Edward gagne, car Ruby finit par soupirer et se lever à son tour. Alléluia ! Peut-être qu'après tout les choses ne vont pas changer ?

Merde.

J'ai visiblement parlé trop vite, car bientôt des chuchotis et des soupirs enamourés commencent à fuser un peu partout autour de nous. Cela ne peut annoncer qu'une seule chose : les maraudeurs.

Dans le dos de ma sœur, j'aperçois Sirius Black passer une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux noirs comme au ralenti. James Potter ajuster ses lunettes sur son nez en lançant des clins d'œil à quelques filles. Remus Lupin qui regarde les deux premiers avec un air désabusé. Et Peter Pettigrow qui suit tout ce petit monde avec un sourire émerveillé.

Ce serait mentir de dire qu'ils ne sont pas mignons, mais pas de quoi fouetter un hippogriffe non plus, hein ! Enfin sauf pour Remus ! Pour lui je fouetterais une armée d'hippogriffes s'il le fallait. Tout en lui me fait littéralement fondre : ses beaux yeux, sa bouche, son nez, ses cheveux, ses muscles inexistants, ses petites cicatrices, même son teint maladif me fait craquer. Bref il est parfait !

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? J'ai un copain maintenant, il faut que j'arrête de fantasmer sur ce que je ne pourrais jamais avoir ! Ça vaut mieux pour ma santé mentale déjà bien atteinte.

En jetant un coup d'œil à la table des gryffondors, je croise le regard jaloux de mon copain Noah. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant les maraudeurs s'approcher de nous et se lève pour nous rejoindre, rompant ainsi toutes les règles que nous avons instaurées.

Mais c'est quoi cette journée de merde ? Pourquoi tout le monde se ligue contre moi ? Mon emploi du temps, bordel ! On est déjà en retard de 2 minutes sur le planning !

Toute pensée cohérente me quitte pourtant lorsque Remus arrive devant nous et me regarde. Il me regarde _moi_ ! Dans les yeux ! Et... il me sourit ! Ce tout petit sourire timide si craquant qui me donne envie de le violer sur place. Merlin, cette bouche...

La vue de mon petit ami bousculant Remus pour se faire une place à côté de moi me coupe hélas dans mes fantasmes. Noah est mignon lui aussi, mais il n'a pas cette aura de mystère dont mon fantasme sur patte est doté. Par contre il est doté d'une paire de fesses très appétissantes et d'une autre partie dont la bienséance m'interdit de parler à cette heure matinale.

En tout cas, ce que je peux vous dire c'est que mon Noah est en septième année, qu'il est blond aux yeux bleus et qu'il fait partie de l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor.

Bref, il prend mon bras et me tient contre lui avant de me rouler une pelle, comme ça, devant tout le monde.

Bordel ! Notre premier baiser de la journée ne doit pas avoir lieu avant 12 h, juste avant le déjeuner et juste après que j'aie mangé un chewing-gum à la menthe ! Et certainement pas après mon porridge, il le sait parfaitement ! Je le repousse discrètement, mais il me garde collée contre lui, un bras passé autour de ma taille alors que les maraudeurs lui lancent un regard moqueur.

Edward, lui, reste silencieux et ne bouge pas d'un poil, fixant les maraudeurs d'un air béat. Oui, Mr a sa carte de membre et reçoit toutes les news des maraudeurs, bien sûr c'est quelque chose qu'il tient à garder secret. Et moi les secrets ça me connaît !

Bref, les stars de Poudlard sont devant nous, pauvres petits serdaigles ringards que nous sommes.

**- Salut les gars**, dit James Potter en décoiffant un peu sa chevelure de jais. **Bien dormi ?**

Edward n'ouvre pas la bouche. C'est pourtant lui le mec le plus sociable de notre groupe, celui qui a la tchatche et j'avoue que j'espérais un peu qu'il ferait la conversation à ma place. Visiblement je ne peux compter que sur moi même sur ce coup-là...

Espèce de lâcheur !

Bon, en vrai j'ai déjà parlé plus d'une fois aux maraudeurs, on est quand même dans la même promo et en sept ans on a eu pas mal de cours en commun. Et puis j'ai aussi fait équipe avec Peter en botanique pendant la quatrième année. Mais le truc c'est que dès que Remus Lupin se pointe dans les parages, je vire débile. Et quand je débile, c'est encore plus que d'habitude, c'est vous dire !

Enfin voilà, le fait est qu'on ne s'est jamais réellement parlé ailleurs que pendant les cours.

**- J'ai fait un rêve érotique. **

Non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça ! Quoique ça aurait pu, mais ma dépravée de sœur aînée m'a devancée. Edward et moi tournons la tête en même temps vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

**- Ruby ! **S'exclame Edward d'une voix étonnement aiguë et outrée.

**- Ta sœur est complètement folle**, murmure Noah au creux de mon oreille.

Je le sais déjà merci, mais juste par principe je lui écrase violemment le pied. En tout cas les maraudeurs n'ont pas l'air choqué bien au contraire. Ils se mettent même à rire. Je fronce les sourcils quand Sirius se penche sur ma sœur et lui murmure pas du tout discrètement :

**- J'espère que c'était moi dans ton rêve. **

Et là mesdames et messieurs, quelque chose d'extraordinaire est arrivé ! Miss Graham a rougi ! Une couleur que je ne vois sur ses joues que lorsqu'elle a trop bu ou qu'elle abuse sur le blush. Ou le fond de teint, je ne m'y connais pas trop en maquillage...

Bref, maintenant que les choses sont officielles, Sirius ne se gène pas pour lui prendre la main et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je détourne le regard avec une grimace lorsque Ruby commence à lui caresser les fesses et que des petits gémissements retentissent au beau milieu de la grande salle.

C'est parfaitement dégoûtant !

**- Vous aussi vous avez appris la grande nouvelle par la gazette ? **Finit par demander Peter, histoire de faire la conversation j'imagine.

Edward acquiesce, toujours silencieux.

**- Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas le seul à faire des cachotteries**, s'exclame Black.

**- Tu ne m'avais jamais fait de cachotteries à moi Patmol ! J'ai l'impression d'être trahi !** Proteste son pote avec des trémolos dans la voix.

**- Je t'en prie James, tu ne vas pas te mettre à bouder pour si peu...**

**- Oh que si ! Ça te fait pas mal à toi d'être la dernière au courant Ellie ? **Me demande James avec un regard insistant qui signifie que j'ai intérêt à dire que oui.

**- Heum... Si, si ! C'est... terrible ! Je suis déçue, déçue. N'est-ce pas Eddie-chou ?**

**- Déçu, affreusement déçu**, répète-t-il.

**- Extrêmement déçu**, ajoute Noah en hochant la tête

Il est beau mon roudoudou, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con des fois...

**- Voilà !** Déclare fièrement Potter. **Nous sommes tous extrêmement déçus de vos mensonges. **

**- Tout à fait, **ajoute Peter de sa petite voix nasillarde que je trouve trop mignonne.

**- Remus... **dit Potter devant le silence de son pote.

Celui-ci soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

**- Enfin quelqu'un qui me soutient ! **Souffle Black, l'air rassuré.

**- Je ne soutiens personne**, rectifie Remus. **Vous êtes aussi débiles l'un que l'autre sur ce coup-là.**

Un ange passe. Potter se gratte le crane et finit par reprendre :

**- Je vous propose de faire alliance tous les si... cinq et d'ignorer ces deux traîtres !**

**- J'adore les alliances ! **S'exclame Edward. **On pourrait faire un pacte et le signer avec notre sang. **

…

**- Je rigolais**, précise-t-il quand il voit les regards que tout le monde lui lance.

Pauvre Eddie ! Il a un humour très, très spécial qu'un bon nombre de personnes ne comprend pas de prime abord. Je rigole en signe de mon soutien et James et Remus esquissent un sourire embarrassé. Peter, lui, a les yeux fixés sur les fesses d'une fille qui passe près de nous et ne fait plus attention à la conversation.

Bien un mec celui-là...

**- On a cours de métamorphose en commun, non ?** Demande Remus en me fixant _moi_ !

**- Comme tous les vendredis depuis le mois de septembre oui**, répond mon copain à ma place.

Depuis quand il connaît mon emploi du temps par cœur lui ? Oh mon Dieu, je crois que c'est la chose la plus mignonne qu'il ait jamais faite pour moi ! Si mon fantasme n'était pas juste devant moi et que c'était l'heure, je l'embrasserais.

Le pauvre Remus rougit légèrement et semble soudain mal à l'aise.

**- Excuse-le, Mr s'est levé du mauvais pied**, je fais en lançant un regard menaçant à Noah. **Oh Merlin il est déjà 7 h 58, on va être en retard !** Je m'exclame complètement paniquée.

Le fait d'arriver en retard implique tellement de choses !

_1) La possibilité de choper une retenue._

_2) Si j'ai une retenue, je vais devoir complètement revoir mon emploi du temps et l'arranger en conséquence._

_3) Ma place pourrait avoir été prise._

_4) Si le point numéro 3 se produit, il y a de grandes chances je ne puisse pas m'asseoir à côté d'Edward. _

Tout ça dérègle mon planning et mes petites habitudes ! Non, non, non !

Edward doit comprendre à quoi je pense et tape alors dans ses mains comme une maîtresse d'école.

**- C'est l'heure les enfants, allons vite en cours avant qu'Ellie nous fasse une syncope**, crie-t-il.

**- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu es une grande stressée**, sourit Remus. **Désolé de vous avoir mis en retard.**

**- Mais non voyons, **je fais avec un gloussement niais. **C'est vraiment pas grave du t...**

**- Décoince-toi un peu Ellie**, me coupe Sirius en bâillant.

Je l'emmerde. Connard !

**- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire depuis sa naissance,** fait Ruby en lançant un regard condescendant dans ma direction.

Avec elle je n'ai bizarrement aucun scrupule à le dire.

**- Je t'emmerde. **

Elle me tire la langue et je décide qu'il est plus que temps de partir avant que tout ceci ne dégénère.

**- Je ne t'imaginais pas si vulgaire, petite fille**, s'amuse Sirius.

**- Petite fille ? Je te rappelle qu'on a le même âge. **

**- Je crois qu'il parlait de ta taille**, murmure Edward à mon oreille.

OK, c'est officiel je hais Sirius Black. Personne, je dis bien personne n'a le droit de s'attaquer à ma petite taille, même pas un maraudeur ! Je m'avance vers lui avec une attitude qui se veut menaçante, mais qui lui arrache un sourire amusé.

J'ai l'air ridicule une fois arrivée devant lui. Je suis tellement naine que le haut de ma tête arrive à peine au niveau de ses pectoraux et suis donc forcée de me déboîter le cou pour apercevoir son visage moqueur me fixer.

Salaud !

C'est la première fois que je me trouve si près de lui et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est qu'il sent incroyablement bon. Un subtil mélange de menthe et de quelque chose d'acidulé... genre citron ou orange. Bon dit comme ça, ça n'a peut-être pas l'air appétissant, mais j'adore la menthe donc bon.

On s'en fout, je sais.

**- Tu sais que c'est considéré comme de la discrimination de se moquer des personnes de petite taille ?**

**- Quoi ? **Demande-t-il en perdant son sourire et en haussant un sourcil. **Mais tu n'es pas...**

**- Non, je sais que je ne suis pas une vraie naine à proprement parler, mais est-ce que tu as une idée des difficultés que je subis tous les jours à cause de mon mètre 50 ? Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non. Tu ne te soucies absolument pas des bancs beaucoup trop hauts pour moi, des fenêtres de ce foutu château que je ne peux même pas ouvrir parce qu'elles sont trois fois plus grandes que moi. Et ne parlons pas des kilomètres que je dois faire pour arriver en cours à l'heure parce que quand toi et tes grandes jambes faites un pas, j'en fais deux si ce n'est pas trois ! De plus...**

**- Ellie, calme toi ma chérie,** me prie calmement Edward en attrapant mon bras pour m'éloigner de Sirius par mesure de sécurité.

Comme si j'allais l'agresser...

**- Elle est très susceptible quand on lui parle de sa... taille**, explique-t-il au maraudeur qui se retient de rire depuis que j'ai commencé mon petit pitch.

Enfoiré ! Il pourrait au moins faire semblant de se sentir coupable, mais même pas. Je tente de me dégager de l'étreinte de mon ami quand la sonnerie retentit.

**- Génial ! **Je crie à l'intention de Black et ma sœur. **Le temps que j'arrive jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose, le cours sera fini avec vos conneries !**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, petite Ellie**, dit James avec un sourire qu'il remballe aussitôt quand il voit mon regard noir. **Heu... je voulais dire Ellie, Ellie tout court. Le grand James Potter est là pour te porter secours.**

Et sur ce, il m'attrape et me pose sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac en ignorant mes cris qui se rapprochent de ceux d'une jeune vierge effarouchée. Je m'arrête toutefois lorsque je m'aperçois que cette position étrange me laisse une très jolie vue sur le postérieur de James qui se trouve en fait à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

**- Aller les mecs, on va essayer de ne pas être trop en retard ****pour une fois**, dit-il à ses potes en commençant à avancer.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, je le sens accélérer le pas et je suis de plus en plus ballottée, à tel point que mon visage se cogne plusieurs fois aux jolies fesses musclées de James. Merlin, c'est une torture d'avoir ça en face de moi et de ne pas pouvoir y toucher.

**- N'en profite pas trop**, me prévient James avec un sourire dans la voix.

**- Je ne vois pas _du tout_ de quoi tu parles,** je mens avec une voix beaucoup trop aiguë pour être honnête.

Ses potes et mon traître de futur ex-meilleur ami se mettent à rigoler et je sens un léger tressautement envahir mon porteur, signe qu'il rit aussi, mais a au moins la décence de le faire silencieusement.

Je m'habitue presque à ma posture, quand James s'arrête soudainement. Une seconde plus tard, quelque chose entre violemment en contact avec ma tête. Quelque chose du dur. Et poussiéreux. Et froid. Le sol quoi.

**- James !** s'écrie Remus.

**- Cornedrue, t'abuses**, soupire Sirius.

J'imagine que je dois avoir l'air comique avec ma robe de sorcière sur la tête et... oh Merlin ! Ma robe est sur ma tête et on est en été ! Ce qui signifie que je ne porte rien d'autre qu'une petite culotte. Je tente de me dépêtrer de ce foutu tissu le plus rapidement possible et lorsque j'y parviens enfin, j'aperçois Remus penché sur moi, l'air inquiet.

Merde, il a vu ma culotte ! Je tente de me remémorer ce que j'ai mis ce matin en priant pour que ça ne soit pas une de celles que ma grand-tante Helen m'a offertes à Noël ! Non, celles-là sont déjà au sale. Ma gaine ? Non plus. Cette horreur de culotte ornée de petits cœurs roses ?

**- Ça va, tu n'as rien ? **Me demande Remus en m'interrompant dans mon inventaire.

**- Ça va, merci**, je réponds en ramenant dignement en arrière la touffe pleine de poussière qui me sert de cheveux. **Et toi ?**

Idiote !

**- Heu oui très bien**, dit-il après un instant d'hésitation.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris espèce d'abruti ?** Je demande en tournant ma tête vers Potter qui semble figé sur place.

Il ne daigne même pas me répondre. Heureusement que Remus est là pour me tendre galamment une main et m'aider à me relever. Merlin, ce type est parfait ! Parfait, je vous dis ! Il prend délicatement ma petite main dans la sienne et me tire doucement pour me remettre sur mes pieds.

Sa main est chaude et douce. Incroyablement douce d'ailleurs, un peu comme une patte de chat. Comparaison pourrie, je vous l'accorde. Je la tiens sûrement un peu trop longtemps, car Edward (que j'avais totalement oublié soit dit en passant) se racle la gorge en me lançant un regard insistant.

Si on ne peut même plus profiter des bonnes choses...

Bref, je lâche sa main à regret et me tourne furieusement vers James. En avançant vers lui, je vois tout de suite ce qui l'a fait s'arrêter. Et me lâcher par la même occasion. J'aurai dû y penser tout de suite en fait, tellement c'était évident ! À quelques mètres de nous se trouve la rouquine préférée de Potter. Celle-ci s'approche de nous d'un pas vif et elle a l'air plutôt énervée. Quand elle arrive à notre hauteur, je peux constater que son visage est presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

**- James !** **Tu veux ajouter la tentative de meurtre à ton dossier scolaire ? **Crie-t-elle.

**- Mais Lily chérie, c'était totalement involontaire ! **Se justifie pitoyablement le gryffondor.** C'est ta beauté qui m'a ébloui.**

La préfète rougit légèrement, mais se remet bien vite à engueuler son petit ami devant les sourires amusés de ses trois potes.

**- Tu vas bien Ellie ? **reprend-elle d'une voix douce en se tournant vers moi.

**- Oh oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, tout va bien !**

**- Et qu'est ce que vous fichez ici au fait ? **Demande Lily en reprenant sa voix de préfète sérieuse et en nous regardant tour à tour. **Le cours a commencé depuis dix bonnes minutes ?**

**- La question serait plutôt qu'est ce que **_**toi**_** tu fais là, Lily ?** Demande Sirius avec un sourire.

**- C'est simple, je suis préfète-en-chef et comme vous n'étiez pas en cours, le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Dépêchons-nous maintenant ! Avec vos idioties j'ai déjà perdu cinq minutes de cours !**

**- Tu es sûre que le choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé de maison dans ton cas ?** Demande Edward son regard passant d'elle à moi.

**- Merlin quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de me poser cette question ? Le choixpeau a certainement ses raisons pour m'avoir mise à gryffondor, je dois avoir certaines aptitudes beaucoup plus développées que d'autres, je ne sais pas moi. Et puis ne nous voilons pas la face, j'ai eu un B en botanique il y a un mois. Je ne m'en remets toujours pas d'ailleurs ! Avoir confondu l'asphodèle et le safran, quelle honte ! On apprend ça en 3e année, je suis sûre que je vais foirer mes ASPICS avec cette histoire...**

**- Il s'est définitivement trompé**, la coupe Peter.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de débat pour savoir si le choixpeau a fait oui ou non une erreur, nous arrivons enfin dans la salle de cours où ma place a été évidemment prise par deux poufs de gryffondor. Je suis contrainte de m'installer dans le fond de la classe avec Edward. Alors que je passe devant lui pour me rendre à l'autre bout de la salle, Sirius me retient par le bras et me murmure :

**- Au fait, jolie culotte petite Ellie.**


	2. Peace & Love Part 1

_Hello ! Bon alors avant tout un grand merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de reviewer, ça m'a fait trop plaisir xD (j'imaginais pas que la petite culotte d'Ellie vous intéresserait à ce point ^^) Et puis bon merci aussi à celles (ceux ?) qui ont pris le temps de lire ou de mettre en favoris ! THANK YOU quoi ! Bon sinon voilà la suite, que j'ai dû couper en 2 parce que c'était beaucoup trop long et puis du coup ça me laisse une petite marge pour l'écriture héhé ! Bonne lecture les gens :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

_5 choses que vous devez savoir pour enfin sortir avec un maraudeur. _

_ Mes chères compatriotes, cela fait un moment que je vous avais promis un article sur tous les secrets pour arriver à vos fins avec l'un des merveilleux maraudeurs. Tadam ! Le voilà enfin après plusieurs mois d'enquête intensive ! _

_**Règle n° 1 : avoir un corps parfait.**_

_(pour nos conseils, lire le n° 356 de la gazette où vous pourrez trouver des exercices de musculation et quelques sorts pour ôter toute pilosité disgracieuse)_

_Eh oui ! Le maraudeur aime les filles aux courbes rebondies, sans graisse et sans défauts. Quoi de plus normal pour des garçons aussi parfaits eux-mêmes ?_

_**Règle n° 2 : avoir le sens de l'humour. **_

_(pour quelques blagues de très bon goût, lire le n° 23 de la gazette)_

_Le maraudeur aime faire des farces, des blagues et toutes sortes de calembours. Il est donc de bon ton que vous riiez à toutes, et je dis bien toutes leurs blagues, car le maraudeur s'avère susceptible en cas de silence gêné après une de ses délicieuses boutades. Le risque est bien évidemment de rire bêtement à une phrase innocente qui n'est pas une blague. À vous de camoufler subtilement cet éclat de rire par une réponse toute faite pour expliquer votre bêtise (pour une liste non exhaustive de réponses utiles dans ce cas de figure, c'est en page 3 de ce numéro)_

_**Règle n° 3 : bien s'entendre avec son entourage. **_

_Le maraudeur ne se balade jamais sans sa bande de joyeux lurons et il est évident que vous devez réussir à vous entendre avec chacun des membres pour espérer que votre liaison dure plus d'une semaine, si ce n'est moins. Faites donc mine de vous intéresser aux états d'âme du petit Peter, laissez-vous battre aux échecs par le beau Remus et entamez un débat sur l'équipe de quidditch (ne dites jamais de mal des __Faucons de Falmouth – pour quelques renseignements sur cette fameuse équipe, rendez-vous en page 6) __avec James et Sirius. _

_**Règle n° 4 : ne pas faire partie de la maison serpentard.**_

_Il n'y a rien que le maraudeur déteste plus qu'une cravate vert et argent. Cela déclenche chez lui une envie irrépressible de dégainer sa baguette (et je ne parle pas de celle qui nous intéresse toutes uhuhuh) et de jeter toutes sortes de sortilèges. _

_**Règle n° 5 : bannir la jalousie.**_

_Le maraudeur est un spécimen très recherché et si vous arrivez à mettre la main sur l'un d'eux, il est probable qu'on tentera de vous le subtiliser sournoisement. Il convient de prendre un air détaché face à cette situation et de prétendre que cela ne vous atteint pas du tout. Le maraudeur tient à sa liberté et n'aime pas qu'on le harcèle avec des considérations aussi futiles. _

_La semaine prochaine, je vous ferai un article sur les nouvelles techniques de médicomagie esthétique et ce qu'elles peuvent changer chez nous. _

**- Mais qui a pu écrire un article aussi pourri, franchement ?** S'exclame Ruby en jetant la gazette dans le bol de céréales d'une petite première année.

**- Hey ! J'ai même pas eu le temps de lire**, grimace Edward en ramassant sa gazette trempée et en l'agitant sous le nez de la pauvre petite qui se retrouve couverte de lait.

D'un coup de baguette, il la sèche (la gazette, pas la petite) et se met à lire l'article merdique que Merlin sait qui a écrit ! Et dire que ces pimbêches du fan-club font payer un abonnement exorbitant pour écrire des trucs aussi bidon. Et encore pire, des gens payent pour ça !

Eddie-chou semble d'ailleurs penser la même chose que moi comme bien souvent.

**- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde ? J'ai payé 1 gallion pour lire ça ? **

**- C'est moi qui ai écrit cet article ducon**, siffle une serdaigle assise à quelques mètres de nous, l'œil noir.

Edward rosit un peu et ouvre la bouche, prêt à se défendre, mais l'autre le devance, visiblement très susceptible.

**- Tu trouves peut-être que c'est un « article de merde » comme tu dis, mais sache que j'ai derrière moi des mois d'investigation et d'infiltration dans le milieu des maraudeurs pour pouvoir écrire ce papier ! J'ai risqué ma vie chaque jour, j'ai même appris des sortilèges de désillusion de niveau auror pour pouvoir épier leurs conversations sans être vue**, termine-t-elle le souffle court et le visage rouge de colère.

Elle me fait peur cette fille. J'ai toujours dit qu'elle était folle.

**- À t'écouter, on croirait que tu as suivi des trafiquants de potions illicites**, je réplique avec un sourire faussement innocent que j'aime bien utiliser quand je me fous de la gueule des gens.

**- Toi ferme-la ! Va montrer ton cul à Black et lâche-nous la grappe !**

Sale petite garce ! Car oui mon aventure dans le couloir menant à la salle de métamorphose a été rendue publique. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi vu qu'on était tout seuls, mais maintenant tout s'éclaire ! C'est cette connasse de Bertha qui m'a pris en photo la tête en bas et la robe retournée autour des quatre maraudeurs avec comme légende « _prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins »._ Tout ça avec en prime, un zoom sur ma culotte rose en dentelle !

Maintenant que le coupable s'est dévoilé, je vais pouvoir enfin passer à ma partie préférée : la vengeance. Edward me lance un regard vicieux et je comprends que son esprit a déduit la même chose que moi. Je commence à croire qu'on a vraiment une sorte de connexion magique lui et moi.

Je l'aime mon Eddie-chou.

Bref, revenons-en à cette petite garce de Bertha qui me regarde avec un sourire niais devant mon silence qu'elle doit prendre pour de la honte.

**- C'est plutôt malsain d'essayer de piquer le mec de sa sœur tu ne penses pas ?** Ajoute-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Mais comment elle me parle celle-là ? C'est quoi cette génération de merde ? Aucun respect envers ses aînés je vous jure !

**- C'est plutôt ironique que ce soit toi qui me dises ça, quand on sait que tu t'es tapé McLaggen dans les toilettes pas plus tard qu'il y a trois jours alors qu'il sort avec ta meilleure amie. **

**- QUOI ?** S'écrie Antonia, son abrutie de meilleure amie.

Enfin je dis abrutie, mais c'est faux, c'est la meilleure élève de notre maison. C'est juste étrange qu'elle traîne avec des filles aussi stupides et qu'elle se borne à sortir avec tous les crétins de cette école, y compris cette mocheté de serpentard. Tex Avery ou je sais plus quoi.

Bref, la pauvre a un cerveau un peu étrange qui retient tous les sortilèges, mais lui fait complètement défaut dans la vie de tous les jours.

En même temps je m'en fiche, c'est pas mon problème. Ni mon amie d'ailleurs.

Je les regarde un moment se gueuler dessus et s'insulter copieusement avant qu'Antonia ne se jette sur Bertha, faisant tomber tout ce qui se trouve sur la table. Aussitôt un attroupement d'élèves se forme autour des deux filles et Verpey se met à prendre les paris. Ce type est bizarre, il parie tout le temps sur tout.

L'autre jour il a même parié sur l'heure à laquelle il irait aux toilettes...

Enfin je lui fais passer 1 gallion et parie sur Antonia. Je l'ai déjà vue se battre avec une serpentard deux fois plus grosse qu'elle et l'envoyer à l'infirmerie pendant deux semaines entières ! Un record ! Et puis elle est plutôt musclée pour une fille vu qu'elle est batteuse dans notre équipe de quidditch.

Antonia est assise sur le buste de Bertha et lui griffe le visage tandis que l'autre garce tente de renverser son adversaire. Elle y parvient presque en s'agrippant à la longue chevelure blonde de son amie, mais celle-ci reprend le dessus en commençant à cogner la tête de la garce voleuse de petit ami sur le sol.

Malheureusement cette sale trouble-fête de McGonagall intervient et bouscule tout le monde pour se frayer un passage jusqu'aux deux filles. Elle se met ensuite à hurler au scandale et attrape Antonia alors qu'elle tente d'étouffer Bertha avec du porridge. Lorsque celle-ci se relève, ses cheveux sont dans un sale état. Couverts de porridge, de sang et de poussière (à croire que les elfes de maison sont payés à rien foutre vu la quantité de poussière qu'il y a dans ce château) et un peu de sang coule de son nez qui semble avoir triplé de volume.

J'espère qu'elle sera défigurée ! En tout cas, McGo prend les deux filles par l'épaule et les conduit dans son bureau en hurlant toujours.

**- Puisqu'il n'y a pas eu de KO, on va considérer que celle qui a besoin du plus de soin a perdu**, crie Verpey en brandissant le poing.

Personne ne le suit dans son élan de joie et le pauvre se retrouve rapidement tout seul devant la flaque de sang que Bertha a laissée derrière elle.

Je finis par détourner le regard en voyant Noah s'approcher de nous. Vous me direz, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là alors qu'il n'est encore que 9 h du matin et qu'on est samedi ? Et bien depuis que Sirius sort avec ma sœur et que lui et ses potes ont décidé de chambouler tout mon emploi du temps, lui ne se gêne pas non plus pour venir m'importuner à n'importe quelle heure de la journée !

Bref, il s'incruste à notre table et s'assoit à côté de moi. Il a au moins la décence de ne pas m'embrasser, ce qui est déjà un progrès en soi.

**- Salut la compagnie ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?**

**- Vu qu'il fait beau, on va passer la journée dans le parc**, je lui expose en repoussant mon porridge, légèrement dégoûtée.

- **Heu... ben en fait j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu**, dit Ruby d'une petite voix. **Sirius m'a donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. **

Edward se retourne vers elle, les yeux plissés et le regard menaçant. On avait pourtant bien dit que ma sœur et Sirius ne devaient plus jamais remettre les pieds à la bibliothèque en même temps ! Question d'hygiène, bon sang !

**- Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère !** je crache. **Ça fait une semaine qu'on a prévu de se faire une journée tranquille, sans maraudeurs, sans changement de planning et toi tu nous lâches ? T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! C'est interdit par la convention des frères et sœurs !**

Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait circuler quelques rumeurs sur Ruby qui auraient dissuadé Black de sortir avec elle...

**- Tu admets enfin que tu es un homme !** Ricane Edward, fier de sa vanne pourrie.

**- La ferme ! **Je réponds avec un regard mauvais. **C'est juste parce que ça sonnait mieux que la convention sœur et sœur. Et puis Nigel l'a signé aussi ce foutu papier !**

Car oui j'ai un autre frère, Nigel, mais heureusement pour ma cote de popularité il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu ! Il est mignon, gentil, tout ça, mais il a de très gros problèmes relationnels. Moi par exemple vous voyez j'ai beau avoir quelques exigences, être un peu maniaque sur les bords, tout ça, mais je suis très sociable. Nigel, lui, ne sait parler qu'avec ses poings. Ou sa tête. Ou ses pieds parfois. Bref il dérouille tout ce qui bouge. C'est un rebelle mon frérot !

**- Décoince toi un peu sœurette**, me lance Ruby.

Un grognement de pure rage sort de ma bouche sans que j'aie eu le temps de l'en empêcher. Depuis que cet abruti de Black a eu le malheur de me sortir cette phrase, ma sœur ne se prive pas pour me la répéter à longueur de journée. D'ailleurs elle radote presque tout ce que dit Sirius, ce qui met mes nerfs dans un sale état depuis une semaine.

Oui, une semaine que Ruby est officiellement en couple avec le grand Sirius Black.

Une semaine que les maraudeurs passent beaucoup de temps avec nous et bousillent mon planning.

Une semaine que Black se fout de ma gueule et de ma petite taille tous les jours.

Une semaine que Remus me sourit et m'aide à faire mes devoirs.

Une semaine que je subis la jalousie de Noah qui me surveille constamment.

Une semaine que j'encaisse les démonstrations affectives du nouveau couple phare.

C'est trop pour moi.

**- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Miss-je-me-la-pète-parce-que-j'ai-réussi-à-mettre-le-grappin-sur-Black-sexy-boy ! On a décidé de passer la journée dans le parc près du grand saule, à 12 h 10 précises on va aux cuisines se chercher un pique-nique et ensuite on retourne dans le parc près du lac jusqu'à 18 h. Donc je me fiche que tu aies prévu de passer ta journée a tester tout le kamasutra avec Black, tu viens avec nous et tu te tais !**

Il y a un grand silence. Et pas juste dans notre petit groupe, mais dans la salle entière. Tout le monde a le regard fixé sur moi et me mate comme si j'étais la réincarnation de Satan en personne. Et merde maintenant tout le monde est au courant de mes petits penchants.

Enfin je suis surtout bonne pour un nouvel article dans la gazette, car je ne doute pas que mes paroles vont être analysées, interprétées et entièrement déformées. Je vous prédis un torchon qui va raconter à quel point je suis une fille aigrie et jalouse de ma sœur.

Et bien sûr mon copain se contente de me regarder la bouche entrouverte, à l'instar d'Edward et la lâcheuse qui me sert de sœur.

M'abandonner _moi_ pour un simple maraudeur ?

C'est bizarre, mais avant je l'aimais plutôt bien Sirius. Je le trouvais marrant et tout ça, mais depuis qu'il se fait ma sœur et qu'il lui met des idées stupides dans la tête du genre que je suis trop dirigiste et que je lui pourri la vie, là j'ai envie de dire, mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là ?

Ça fait 17 ans que je suis sur cette terre et presque autant que je dirige tout ! Oui, c'est vrai, quand on était petites, je décidais des scénarios quand on jouait à la poupée. Je décidais aussi du programme télé et du menu, mais c'est tout à fait normal ! Je me soucie du bien-être de mes proches ! Et rien ne vaut la routine. Rien !

Petit à petit les conversations reprennent, agrémentées de coups d'œil dans ma direction auxquels je réponds par un lever de majeur. Je veux bien être gentille, mais il y a des limites. Tout le monde a droit à une vie privée, bordel !

Je tente quand même un regard vers la table des gryffondors et constate avec soulagement que les maraudeurs ne sont pas présents. Pas que j'aie honte, mais bon, Remus quoi...

**- Désolée**, je m'excuse finalement. **C'est le stress des exams.**

Ben oui, attendez ! Plus qu'un mois et demi avant les ASPICS, c'est stressant...

**- C'est rien ma chérie, je te comprends**, me souffle Eddie-chou en hochant la tête d'un air compréhensif.

**- C'est moi qui m'excuse**, ajoute Ruby. **Je sais que je vous délaisse depuis que je sors avec Sirius, mais je suis folle de ce type. Il me rend complètement... folle ! Je vais lui dire que je ne peux pas, ne t'en fais pas.**

Je me sens un peu conne pour le coup. Et légèrement égoïste. C'est vrai que ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle attend d'être avec lui et moi je ne pense qu'à mon stupide planning.

…

Mais quand même, merde ! C'est le seul domaine dans lequel j'ai un tant soit peu d'autorité et je ne veux pas qu'on me retire ce privilège ! Elle me jette un regard de chien battu. Fais chier...

**- Bon OK, dis lui de venir s'il en a envie**, je concède en soupirant.

**- Et moi ? Je peux venir avec vous ?** Demande timidement Noah.

J'ai envie de dire, au point où on en est...

**- Bien sur mon roudoudou**, je réponds en souriant.

**- Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça en public**, il grimace en jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne m'a entendue.

**- Dis-toi que tes souffrances seront terminées dans deux mois**, dit Edward.

C'est mon tour de grimacer. En fait ça me fait chier de penser à la fin des cours, la vraie vie qui va commencer et tous ces trucs sérieux. Il faut donc changer tout de suite de sujet pour éviter que je ne tombe dans une profonde déprime.

Heureusement je n'ai même pas à chercher quoi dire, car Dorcas, une de nos copines de chambre, se ramène l'air énervé.

**- Putain de merde !** Dit-elle en s'affalant sur notre banc.

**- Bonjour à toi aussi**, dit Edward en lui tendant une tasse de thé fumante.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **Je demande avidement alors que mon côté vieille commère ressort.

Oui j'adore les potins et les ragots. C'est toute ma vie. Notre passe-temps préféré avec Eddie-chou c'est d'ailleurs de s'installer sur un banc près de la tour d'astronomie et de critiquer tous les gens qui passent. C'est mal je sais, mais j'adore ça. Je suis sûre que si mon côté vicelarde était plus présent, le choixpeau m'aurait foutu chez les serpentards. Enfin, pour ça il aurait fallu que mes parents ne soient pas moldus aussi.

Heureusement que non finalement parce que les gens de cette maison ont tous l'air profondément dépressifs. Personne ne les aime, ils ne sourient jamais et ne participent à quasiment aucune activité collective. Bref j'imagine qu'eux aussi passent le temps en se foutant de la gueule des autres, sinon leurs journées doivent être d'un ennui mortel...

**- Will et moi c'est fini**, lâche Dorcas.

Comme si on ne se doutait pas que ça allait arriver un de ces jours... Mais en bonne amie que je suis, j'affiche un air faussement attristé et lui prend la main. Edward fait de même tandis que Ruby se recoiffe en se regardant dans une théière en argent.

**- Il me quitte pour cette garce de Bertha !** Ajoute-t-elle devant notre silence.

Elle vient de sortir les mots magiques pour égayer ma journée. Ruby lâche sa théière qui tombe sur la table dans un grand bruit sourd. Eddie-chou plaque une main devant sa bouche les yeux exorbités. Même le regard de Noah semble briller de mille questions. Moi je me contente de laisser échapper une exclamation de joie. Je vais pouvoir me défouler et critiquer cette garce de Bertha pour les 12 prochaines heures !

**- Bertha ?** Répète Ruby. **Mais c'est une traînée, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver franchement ?**

**- Tu es cent fois plus jolie qu'elle**, ajoute Edward

**- Et beaucoup plus maline**, j'ajoute.

**- Et mieux foutue aussi**, dit innocemment mon roud... Noah.

Je lui lance un regard mauvais qu'il ne voit pas vu qu'il a le regard plongé dans le décolleté de Dorcas. C'est trop injuste ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas de grosse poitrine moi aussi ? Surtout quand on voit les obus que se trimbalent ma mère et ma sœur. Visiblement j'ai pris les mauvais gènes...

Heureusement qu'Edward est là pour me défendre et donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule de mon voyeur de petit ami ! Évidemment, en bons mâles dominants qu'ils sont, s'ensuit une bataille à celui qui cognera le plus fort dans l'épaule de l'autre. Je suis fière de dire que c'est Noah qui gagne. En même temps, Eddie-chou n'est pas connu pour sa force surhumaine ou ses muscles. Ni sa résistance à la douleur. Du coup la bataille se termine au bout de dix secondes par un Edward qui crie :

**- Je me rends ! Je me rends !**

**- Victoire ! **Crie Noah en levant le poing en l'air.

Quelques élèves l'applaudissent sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, mais bon, on est comme ça dans notre maison. On s'encourage, tout ça, on se balance du porridge dans la gueule de temps en temps, mais au fond on s'aime bien.

Bref, après ce petit interlude divertissant, la conversation peut reprendre normalement. Si on peut considérer que nos conversations ont quelque chose de normal...

**- Je suis anéantie, ma vie est foutue !** S'écrie Dorcas en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. **Je vais redescendre au bas de l'échelle sociale après ça. Être larguée pour Bertha, c'est le sommet de la honte !**

Moi qui pensais qu'elle était vraiment triste... J'aurais dû me douter que c'était juste une question de statut social. Il faut savoir qu'elle est aussi égocentrique que la Bertha en question, si ce n'est pas plus. Mais bon elle est sympa et puis vu qu'elle est sortie avec la moitié de la population masculine de Poudlard et qu'elle garde des contacts avec eux, on a le droit à des exclusivités en matière de potins. Et puis c'est toujours utile d'avoir de bons rapports avec les élèves qui font entrer de l'alcool en douce à Poudlard, héhé.

**- Mais non ma chérie, tu sais bien que tout le monde t'apprécie ici**, la rassure Edward en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. **On sera toujours là pour toi, nous.**

**-Mais c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que voilà... c'est la première fois que je me fais larguer**, avoue Dorcas, la lèvre tremblante. **Je suis pas habituée comme vous, vous voyez ?**

Ça fait toujours plaisir d'appendre qu'on est des pauvres glandus qui se font larguer tous les trois jours...

**- T'es pas sortie avec Sirius en 5e année ?** Fait remarquer Ruby. **Si je me souviens bien, c'est lui qui a rompu.**

Dorcas ne répond pas et se relève avec toute la dignité qui lui reste en nous jetant un regard mauvais.

Nous nous entre-regardons un moment avant que ma montre se mette à chanter. Je tape dans mes mains et me lève en faisant signe à mes compagnons de me suivre.

**- C'est l'heure !** Je crie joyeusement en récupérant mon sac. **Ruby tu vas voir ton Blackychou et nous on t'attend à l'endroit prévu. Sois-y dans dix minutes maximum, je compte sur toi.**

**XxXxXxX**

Lorsque nous arrivons dans le parc, je constate avec amertume que presque toute l'école a eu la même idée que nous. La plupart sont allongés dans l'herbe en plein soleil avec des bouquins de révision (excepté les quelques serpentards qui ont fui leurs cachots pour venir se planquer à l'ombre des arbres) tandis que d'autres élèves se baignent dans une eau à 10°.

Heureusement, notre place habituelle est libre. Enfin c'est surtout grâce à un habile stratagème d'Edward qui a pris la peine de lancer un sort d'illusion hier soir qui fait que quand les autres voient cet arbre, le sol parait couvert de détritus. Depuis le temps qu'on le fait ce coup-là, Edward est devenu un expert en illusions et on peut même avoir l'odeur en plus de l'image.

Noah qui n'est pas au courant de nos magouilles et nous voit avancer vers les ordures commence à grimacer en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il me fait vaguement penser à McGo quand il fait ça ce qui est assez flippant quand même.

**- On va pas s'installer là-bas quand même. Si ?** Demande-t-il en voyant le regard condescendant que je lui lance.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, car d'un coup de baguette, Edward rompt le sort et l'herbe verte reprend sa place initiale tandis que nous nous installons. Et comme il y a 99 % de chances que les maraudeurs se ramènent à un moment ou à un autre, Noah décide de bien montrer que je suis chasse gardée en me tirant d'autorité contre lui.

Voilà, je suis collée à son dos, entre ses jambes et il me tient tellement fermement que j'ai un peu de mal à respirer. Position hyper pas confortable du tout en fait. Et puis bon il faut pas se leurrer c'est carrément inutile aussi. Qui ne sait pas qu'on sort ensemble ? Et surtout quel maraudeur voudrait me séduire ?

…

Je grimace en voyant ce qui se trouve à quelques mètres de nous. Des espèces de hippies jouent du tam-tam et de la guitare en braillant « All you need is love » tandis que d'autres méditent en position du lotus juste à côté.

J'aime pas les hippies.

Surtout ceux qui massacrent les Beatles comme ça. Edward (qui est leur plus grand fan) entend cette horreur à son tour. Il lance un regard meurtrier au hippie chevelu qui « joue » de la guitare et pointe sa baguette sur lui. La seconde d'après, la guitare s'envole et va se fracasser contre un arbre alors que le type se met à hurler et à sauter sur place en voyant une nuée de cafards s'échapper de sous sa robe.

On a en plus droit à un strip-tease, car le hippie enlève précipitamment sa robe de sorcier nous révélant au passage un caleçon à l'effigie de Dumbledore et des petites jambes maigrelettes et poilues façon Yéti. Je ne vous parle même pas du torse aussi maigre que le reste et du petit tatouage sur son bras représentant Celestina Moldubec... Il court ensuite jusqu'au lac et s'y jette, arrosant les pauvres élèves qui trempaient juste leurs pieds alors que nous sommes morts de rire.

Mes larmes commencent à couler quand je vois les autres hippies prendre leurs affaires et partir à l'autre bout du parc en nous faisant des signes de peace and love.

Je m'arrête toutefois lorsque j'aperçois au loin Lily et James se tenir la main en s'approchant dangereusement de nous.

**- Ignore-les, ignore-les**, je murmure à Edward.

J'ai apparemment murmuré trop doucement ou alors il ne sait pas ce que signifie « ignorer », car il se met à agiter ses bras dans tous les sens en hurlant :

**- Lilyyyyyyyy !**

Potter fronce les sourcils en voyant un mâle crier après sa copine, mais finit par sourire en constatant que ce n'est qu'Edward et sa chemise rose bonbon. Je soupire un coup.

Pas que je l'aime pas la Lily, au contraire, mais le truc c'est qu'elle me ressemble trop. Quand je la regarde, que je l'écoute, je me vois et ça fait ressortir tous mes défauts. En plus Edward l'adore, il est tout le temps en train de louer ses talents en potion, en défense, à quel point elle est gentille, marrante, tout ça..

Si j'étais pas là pour l'en empêcher il passerait même du temps avec elle !

Je suis 100 fois plus drôle et mignonne qu'elle, mais ça, personne ne me le dit. Surtout pas Edward ! Je vais me trouver un nouveau meilleur ami gay et on verra comment il réagira lui...

Bien évidemment les deux gryffondors se ramènent et s'incrustent avec nous, Lily s'asseyant un peu trop près de mon Eddie-chou. Noah qui me tient toujours collée à lui me sent me raidir et pense sûrement que c'est à cause du sex-appeal de Potter puisqu'il décroche une de ses mains et me claque l'arrière du crâne.

**- Hey ! **Je crie. **C'est moi qui claque la tête des gens, arrête de me piquer tous les trucs qui font de moi une fille aussi adorable. **

Pour toute réponse il me claque à nouveau et remet son bras autour de moi, m'étouffant encore un peu plus.

**- Alors les gars, où sont vos bouquins de révision ?** Demande James en souriant.

**- Oh le cliché ! C'est pas parce qu'on est à serdaigle qu'on passe notre vie à bosser**, je proteste en affichant un air blasé.

**- Bah c'est un peu ce qu'on fait toute l'année quand même**, me contredit ce traître d'Edward. **C'est même écrit sur le planning que tu nous as donné en début d'année...**

**- Ah bon ? Je savais pas que t'avais été préfète, **lance James avant de se recevoir un coup de coude de la part de la rouquine.

**- Sûrement parce que je l'ai jamais été idiot**, je réplique.

**- Ellie pense que les emplois du temps qu'on nous distribue ne sont pas assez complets, donc elle nous rajoute des heures d'étude et des cours pratiques**, explique Edward. **Il y aussi quelques heures de...**

**- Mais tu vas arrêter de déballer ma vie à des inconnus comme ça !** Je le coupe en lui lançant un regard menaçant.** Tout le monde n'est pas censé être au courant de nos méthodes de travail. **

**- De toute façon on sait déjà tout**, dit Potter en passant sa main dans ses cheveux histoire de les ébouriffer un peu plus.

En faisant ça, il ne remarque pas que sa copine lui fait de grands signes pour qu'il la ferme. Moi si.

**- Ruby nous a tout raconté de ta manie de tout régler dans les moindres détails. Paraît que tu es une tarée congénitale et compagnie. **

**- James**, chuchote Lily en lui tirant les cheveux. **C'était censé rester un truc secret, tu vois le concept ?**

**- Quoi ?** S'exclame Potter.** On ne m'avait pas prévenu moi ! Encore une fois j'ai envie de dire,** ajoute-t-il en bougonnant.

**- Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris quand elle a dit « _et surtout ne lui répétez pas, je la connais elle va faire la gueule pendant une semaine si on critique sa maniaquerie »_ ?**

**- J'ai peut-être omis ce détail en effet**, admet le gryffondor en me lançant un regard penaud.

Alors c'est comme ça ? On profite que j'aie le dos tourné pour s'en donner à cœur joie et me critiquer ! Bon OK, c'est ce que je fais tout le temps, mais quand même..

Oh et puis si Ruby savait ce que je dis quand elle n'est pas là... D'ailleurs je devrais en profiter pour raconter quelques-uns de ses sombres secrets au plus bavard de tous les maraudeurs. Lily me fixe un air avide sur le visage, attendant de me voir exploser. Je vous le dis on est exactement pareilles avec cette fille, ça en devient presque malsain. À croire que c'est ma sœur cachée et que mes parents l'ont abandonnée à la naissance parce qu'elle est rousse. Oui parce que ma mère a horreur des rousses. Rapport à une ex de mon père si j'ai bien compris la chose.

Enfin bref, je fais semblant de rester parfaitement calme face à la trahison de Ruby et leur souris. Lily a l'air un peu déçue alors qu'Edward grimace. Il me connaît trop bien. Il sait que je me contiens et que j'exploserai en temps voulu. Quand je serai libre de crier sans qu'une reporter de la gazette ne déforme tous mes propos ou n'invente une histoire.

La conversation reprend normalement c'est à dire : ASPICS. Quidditch. Les serpentards sont des connards. Quidditch. Sirius et Ruby. Quidditch...

J'en ai un peu marre d'entendre gueuler Noah et James parce que l'un est supporter des Faucons tandis que l'autre ne jure que par les Canons de Chudley. Je dirai même plus : j'en ai carrément rien à foutre ! Je profite donc que mon roudoudou lève un poing menaçant vers son capitaine pour me faufiler loin de lui et m'incruster entre Eddie-chou et Lily.

Nan, mais c'est vrai, faut pas abuser non plus. Je veux bien le prêter un petit peu de temps en temps parce que j'ai une âme charitable, mais Edward est à moi. À moi !

**- Tu tombes bien Ellie**, commence Lily avec un sourire. **On était en train de parler des ASPIC, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la croissance exponentielle et de la nouvelle diversité des augureys en Irlande ? **

...

Merlin c'est vraiment une question qui peut tomber aux ASPIC ça ? Lily et Edward me fixent en attendant la réponse intelligente que je vais leur sortir et en fait je n'ai aucune idée de ce que signifie cette phrase.

**- Heu... Bin... J'ai arrêté l'option soin aux créatures magiques l'année dernière alors je sais pas trop**, je réponds.

Qui c'est la reine des bonnes excuses ?

**- Mais c'est au programme de défense contre les forces du mal**, dit Edward en haussant les sourcils.

...

Bon bah c'est pas moi apparemment.

Grâce à merlin je n'ai même pas besoin de trouver un moyen de dévier la conversation sur mon inculture sue les augureys, car James se met à gueuler.

**- Non, mais tu ne peux PAS me soutenir que la tactique des Chudley est meilleure que celle des Faucons ! **

**- Peut-être que si tu t'inspirais plus de leur coach on pourrait espérer gagner la coupe cette année**, réplique ironiquement mon roudoudou, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

**- Alors là je proteste !** J'interviens.

Les deux joueurs de quidditch tournent leur tête vers moi. L'un énervé, l'autre intrigué.

**- Les serdaigles ont toutes leurs chances de gagner cette stupide coupe cette année. **

Ils éclatent de rire en même temps et me considèrent avec dédain.

**- Ddésolé de te dire ça ma chérie, mais vous êtes une équipe de gros nazes**, me dit Noah entre deux rires.

**- Pour une fois on est d'accord**, acquiesce James en essuyant les larmes qui coulent de ses yeux. **En plus le seul joueur potable de votre équipe vient de se faire casser la gueule par une fille. **

**- QUOI ?** Je hurle. **Oh non ne me dit pas que McLaggen est blessé ! **

Non, non, non ! McLaggen est le poursuiveur vedette de l'équipe de serdaigle et le pire c'est que je suis sa remplaçante. Autant dire que jusqu'à maintenant j'ai eu la grande chance d'assister aux entraînements dignes des commandos de notre capitaine, mais pas celui de jouer un vrai match.

En même temps ça me dérange pas parce que je suis du genre stressée au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Très stressée même et les regards de 300 élèves sur ma petite personne me gênerait un peu j'imagine. Voire me rendrait carrément tarée. Tout ça parce que Ruby a voulu se présenter aux sélections pour taper dans l'œil de Sirius et que par soutien fraternel je l'ai accompagnée. Bah ouais vu qu'il aime bien le quidditch (comprendre qu'il en parle 80 % du temps le reste étant consacré aux conneries) c'est évident qu'il s'intéresse aux joueuses.

En fait c'est complètement con parce qu'il n'en a rien a foutre, mais bon. Voilà maintenant je vais devoir jouer à la place du joueur vedette et tout le monde va se foutre de ma gueule quand je raterai mes cognards.

**- Si**, confirme Lily en me tapotant l'épaule avec un air désolé. **On était en train de descendre dans le parc quand on a vu un attroupement...**

**- McLaggen était en train de se faire défoncer par une petite blondasse**, la coupe Potter avec un petit sourire rêveur. **C'était... magnifique. **

**- James ! **Le réprimande Lily

**- Et à la moldue en plus ! **Il ajoute en mimant des coups de poing.

**- James !** Répète sa copine de plus en plus rouge.

**- Excuse-moi Lily chérie, continue ton récit épique. **

**- Eh bien tenez-vous bien**, dit-elle d'un air conspirateur en se penchant sur Eddie chou et moi. **Antonia était en train d'écrire à la plume indélébile sur le visage de McLaggen. **

Sur ce elle se met à rire devant nos regards interrogateurs et celui désespéré de James. Il lui tapote le dos affectueusement tout en secouant la tête.

**- T'es vraiment pas douée pour raconter les histoires**, il dit d'un ton désolé. **Il aurait fallu que tu dises ce que la blondasse a écrit pour que ça soit vraiment drôle.**

Lily ne l'écoute même pas vu qu'elle est toujours morte de rire à la limite de se rouler par terre. Pour qu'elle soit dans cet état-là j'espère au moins que la chute est marrante. Potter rampe jusqu'à nous et imite Lily et son air conspirateur de tout à l'heure.

**- Alors je vous disais, la blondasse a écrit à la plume indélébile sur la face de McLaggen : je suis un gros porc**, il murmure en imitant la voix de Lily

Wow. C'était ça la raison de l'hilarité de la préfète ? À la place d'Antonia j'aurai été plus imaginative et méchante, mais bon. Chacun son truc. Edward esquisse un petit sourire de pure politesse, mais pas moi.

**- Ouais bon ça aurait été plus marrant sorti d'un coup**, reprend Potter en se rasseyant. **Là, l'histoire a perdu toute sa saveur.**

J'ai envie de dire en effet.

**- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il fout Patmol ? Il nous demande de le rejoindre dans le parc avec vous et il arrive jamais. **

**- Faut pas chercher, il ont du se trouver une salle vide**, je réponds.

**- Ça fait plaisir de voir que je te manque petite Ellie**, dit une voix dans mon dos qui ressemble à celle de Sirius.

Manquait plus que ça...

* * *

_Voili, voilou ! Ça me fait chier de terminer comme ça parce que j'avais pour projet de commencer chaque chapitre par un article à la con mais bon ^^ je vais arranger ça à ma sauce on verra bien ! Bisoux et bravo si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici :)_


End file.
